


Smoke And Water

by PatchworkOnMySkin (linzgirl111)



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 06:26:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10565508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linzgirl111/pseuds/PatchworkOnMySkin
Summary: This is the story of Nerida, a mermaid who grew up hearing stories of a prophecy, one that she is a part of. Follow her on her journey to save the world, and reconnect the human and mermaid worlds.





	

Part One: Discovery 

Chapter One: Vision

Mermaids and humans have been separated for centuries, although no one really knows why. My grandmother, Mo’olelo, says that it was the fire god Ke Ahi, who wanted to plunge the world into eternal misery. Others have different theories. All I know is that there’s a prophecy saying that a group of eight, both mermaids and humans alike, will bring back harmony between the two worlds.

Honestly, I don’t really believe it, but I trust Grandma, and she says it’s true. She says I’m special, she believes I may be part of the prophecy. While I would want to help save the world, I don’t want to leave my home. It’s all I’ve ever known, and I couldn’t bear to leave without knowing my family would be safe, that Grandma would be safe.

***

I dream that I’m in a cave. I feel cramped, as if the cave is only a few feet across. There are seven people surrounding me. There are two mermaids, and four human girls. There’s another figure as well. I can’t tell what it is, as it is smoke below the waist, but I can tell that it’s male.

One of the mermaids has ice-colored scales and pale green hair, with cold, calculating eyes to match. The other has silvery, pearlescent scales and dark blue  
hair. She has dark eyes with a mischievous gleam to them. The first human has dark skin, darker than mine, and curly brown hair. Her eyes match her hair and skin in color, and are filled with mirth. There are two humans who stand together. They look very similar to each other, like sisters. The older one has blue eyes that convey sadness, and long red hair, with purple stripes in it. The younger one has green eyes, much different from her sister’s, and reddish-blonde hair. They are both covered in freckles, something that sets my belief that they’re sisters. The last human has short black hair with red on the ends, as well as dark, slanted eyes that show nothing but curiosity and adventurous spirit.

The male, however, is a complete mystery to me. He has gray, ashy hair and pale skin, but I can’t make out  
anything else. Below his waist is smoke, and he has a misty outline. The male is shrouded in darkness, but he seems to glow from within. He seems to have an air of mystery and intrigue, sparking my curiosity and driving me to learn more about him.

The scene shifts, and I’m in a different, much larger cave. It has pillars of fire every few feet, filling it with a harsh light. There are burn marks everywhere, but they don’t seem to originate from the pillars. There is also a tall man, with fiery red hair and pale skin, draped in clothes of living flame. He has cruel eyes glowing with anger and hate, and his presence fills me with fear. I know that this is a man who doesn’t care if people get hurt, a man who will stop at nothing to get what he wants.

***

I sit up in my seashell bed, gasping for air. That dream… it seems important. I don’t know why, but it feels like, I don’t know, like the dream will determine the fate of the world. I know it sounds crazy, but that’s how it feels to me.

I sit there, thinking about the dream, and I fail to notice my grandmother swimming in and sitting down.

“Is everything alright?” Grandma asks, pulling me out of my thoughts.

“Yeah,” I reply, “I just had a really weird dream.”

She looks at me with a concerned expression and says, “What was it about?”

I take a deep breath, and start to explain. “...And then the dream shifted to this really creepy guy in a cave, full of fire. He just… He really scared me, Grandma. He had this aura, like he was the most evil being in existence.”

Grandma gasps.

“What’s wrong? Do you know him?” I ask, confused.

“I don’t know him, but I do know of him. You do too,” she says.

“What do you mean Grandma? Who is he?”

“Ke Ahi.”


End file.
